Sparks
by LawlietsDarkAngel
Summary: An event from Nero's past almost gets him killed during a mission, and Dante will do anything to help Nero forget it. 4th of July fic. Rape and Yaoi. D/N
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I, LawlietsDarkAngel, do not own Devil May Cry or anything that goes with it. I own only the plot._

**_Warnings: _**_language, eventual lemon, Yaoi, rape_

___**There is non graphic child rape in here**, so don't get mad at me about it cuz I warned you._  


**Sparks**

An eight year old boy ran down the dark streets of Fortuna. It was the Fourth of July, which meant that people should have been setting off fireworks and having fun late into night.

Unfortunately, Fortuna didn't celebrate this holiday so it was just as quiet as it usually was. The boy turned down another street, desperately searching for the place a friend had told him about. A bunch of kids from school said that they were going to shoot off fireworks, even though it wasn't allowed.

The excited yells of children could be heard close by, and the boy sped up hoping he didn't miss anything. He had never seen fireworks before.

His demonic arm glowed in happiness when he saw the little group of boys surrounding something that was glowing on the ground.

He was about to call out to them when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a near by alley. He tried to cry out, but a hand covered his mouth cutting off all sound. He kicked at his kidnapper when they stopped moving, and was rewarded with a slap to the face.

He whimpered at the pain and changed tactics, attempting to bite the hand covering his mouth. A bright light lit up the sky, letting the little boy see the face of his snatcher. It was an older man, his black hair graying around his ears.

The man grabbed the boys silver hair with his free hand and slammed his head into the wall. Leaning down he whispered, "Don't fuck with me you little freak. You deserve what you're getting for having that unholy arm."

The boy began to cry when the man pulled his pants down and pushed him to the ground. Fireworks continued to light up the sky, their explosions drowning out his screams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten years later that same boy, now eighteen, sat slumped on one of the red leather couches placed in the Devil May Cry. His demonic arm rested across his stomach as he stared out the window.

The sun was setting, casting an orange light throughout the building. It was all very relaxing. His thoughts trailed to the shop's owner. He would admit that he had a crush on Dante. Hell, everyone did. He could make the straightest man beg for a night alone with him.

And yah, he still loved Kyrie, but after Credo died she got really depressed. She didn't want to go outside, let alone have a boyfriend.

The only reason he was here was to help Dante with his demon exterminations. The older hunter had been busy setting up for the huge party that would take place in three days. The Fourth of July party. Which meant that there would be fireworks.

He shivered at the thought of them. He hated those goddamned things.

Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall, he frowned when he saw how late it was.

'_Where the hell is Dante?'_

Suddenly the front door opened. "Hey kid."

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' _Nero thought to himself. He lifted his hand in a lazy wave not wanting to get up.

Dante sat of the sofa next to him, casually putting an arm around Nero's shoulders. "Have you been sitting here the entire time lazy ass?"

Nero glared. It's not like he had anything else to do. Dante smirked and lifted his hand, threading it through Nero's hair. Nero could feel his heart speed up a little. He looked down, pretending he didn't care.

One thing Nero had learned from visiting was that Dante was very touchy-feely. Especially when he was drunk. Those nights were the worst. Nero always went to bed on those occasions very horny and in need of a cold shower.

The whistling of fireworks could be heard from outside, and Nero's body froze up at the sound. Dante removed his hand from the younger's hair and looked out the window.

"They're already testing the fireworks?! We should go watch… Nero?" the kid was gone. Dante looked towards the stairs and watched Nero quickly climb up them.

"Kid?" the reply he got was the slamming of a bedroom door somewhere above him.

"Huh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain was everywhere. He could hear someone screaming as he struggled. The body on top of him moved and the pain increased. Tears ran down his face in streams, and he watched the sky turn different colors. First red and then blue and green. The body moved faster and the screaming got louder. He could hear his name being called in the distance, but it was faint.

_Nero_

His back was pushed harder into the gravel on the ground. He finally realized he was the one screaming.

Nero

Something wet was running down his legs. The metallic smell in the air meant it could only be blood.

Nero!

The voice was louder now, and he looked up thinking it was his torturer.

**Nero!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nero awoke with a jolt. He sat up in his bed pulling the sweat soaked sheets away from his body.

"You ok kid?"

Looking up in surprise Nero saw Dante standing by his bed. The elder's hair was messed up from sleeping, and he was clad in only a pair of red pajama pants.

Nero didn't answer, instead trying to calm his erratic breathing. He tensed when Dante sat on the bed in front of him and ran his thumbs under his eyes. Nero was still crying.

He tried to pull away but Dante kept a firm grip on his chin. Nero found himself looking into ice blue eyes full of worry. The tears started again and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Dante's chest. No one had ever truly cared enough to check on him when he had that nightmare, not even Kyrie.

Strong arms wrapped around him and a chin rested on his hair. He relaxed into the embrace. For the first time in a long time, Nero felt safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Nero woke up the next morning he was alone. He didn't even remember falling asleep after Dante had come in. Exiting the room, he walked downstairs. Upon entering the small kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Trish digging through the fridge.

Had he been a normal straight guy, he would have been drooling at the sight of her leather clad ass waving in the air. But, since he wasn't, he walked right past her.

She straightened up as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning."

He nodded and sipped his drink. Last nights events replayed through his head, and Nero thought back to all the other times Dante had hugged or cuddled up to him. Now don't misunderstand, Nero enjoyed it, but he never saw Dante do it to anyone else.

"Hey Trish?"

She looked up, giving him her full attention. He dropped his gaze to the floor, suddenly embarrassed.

"Um, I was just wondering, is Dante usually really friendly with people physically?"

Trish studied him for a moment and smirked. "Only the women from Love Planet."

Nero scowled. He hated that bar. "What about his friends?"

"No," she answered. "Believe it or not," she continued, "you're the first person he's really gotten close to at all." She watched as Nero blushed slightly. "Normally he's hard to read. But if you ask me, he seems to like you as more than a friend."

She walked away, happy that 'Dante's big secret' was out. He didn't hide it well anyway.

Nero stared at her retreating back. _'Well,_' he thought, _'that explains some things.'_

He walked back to his room with a straight face, but on the inside he felt happier than he had been in years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days passed by quickly, and suddenly it was the day Nero was dreading. He had kept his distance from Dante. Not on purpose, but they had both been really busy. Today though, he was going on a job with the older hunter.

It was simple and close by. They walked side by side through the darkening city. All was silent until Dante spoke up.

"Here we are kid."

Nero looked around and saw the demons they were hired to kill. A good size group of scarecrows had surrounded them. The hunters looked at each other before jumping at the demons and slashing there way through the circle.

Fifteen minutes later they had narrowed the group down to two. Nero gripped his blade tighter as the demon charged at him. When it was a foot away, Nero froze. Multi-colored lights lit the sky, their explosions ringing in the ears of everyone outside.

Dante turned in time to see Nero drop his sword. The demon was inches away from him, its arm blade aiming at his throat. Dante felt his heart skip a beat as he aimed Ebony at the demon.

"Move kid!"

Dante fired, hitting the demon and knocking it down. Its blade barely missed Nero's neck, instead slicing his cheek open. The pain had no effect on him though. He stood in the same spot, staring at the sky.

Dante rushed to his side. The glow from the fireworks let him see the kid's face. Nero's eyes were wide with fright. Dante remembered Nero acting the same way a couple of days before, around the time people had been…

'_He's afraid of fireworks?'_

The sky grew dark again and Nero moved, backing away from the older hunter. Dante grabbed his arm and Nero jerked away. Dante grabbed it with more force, making the younger look at him.

Nero struggled, acting like he didn't recognize Dante at all. The kid's eyes were glazed over like he was remembering something.

Whistling was heard, warning him that more were about to go off. He had to distract the kid somehow. Making a split-second decision, Dante leaned down slightly and pressed their mouths together. He had wanted to do this differently, but after this he might never get another chance.

Nero was jerked out of his memories when a pair of warm lips covered his own. Blinking, he stared at the closed pair of eyes in front of him.

Dante was kissing him.

Oh shit.

Dante sensed the light flashing through the sky and felt Nero tense up again. He grabbed the back of the younger slayers head and kissed him harder.

Nero kissed him back, trying to block out the sounds. His eyes slid closed when Dante's tongue skimmed along his lips, trying to get inside. Nero opened his mouth and rubbed his own tongue against Dante's, loving the way it felt.

They stood there wrapped in each others arms long after the fireworks stopped.

_There will be another chapter. I think i'm going to post it on July 4th. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparks**

Very little light came through the half-closed blinds in Dante's room. Nero peered out of them from the bed, trying to see the moon. He could feel the panic kick in as he watched a light fly through the sky and explode, but he wouldn't turn away. He had to get over this.

Dante had brought him back to the shop about twenty minutes before. They had sat in his room, and Nero explained everything. He talked about the man who had raped him, and how nobody had believed him afterwards. Kyrie did, but nobody had cared about what a little girl thought.

To say that Dante had been pissed would be an understatement. He had stormed out of the room in his rage and still hadn't come back.

The door opened, but Nero didn't turn around. He was still staring wide eyed at the sky. He could hear Dante sigh, and watched as a hand began to close the blinds. Nero shot his devil bringer out and stopped the hand before it could finish.

"Nero?"

"Don't. I need to get over this." He flinched when another booming noise hit their ears and let go of the hand he was holding. Dante studied him for a few seconds before sitting beside him. He wrapped an arm around Nero and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to put yourself through all of this. There's gotta be another way."

"Do you have any ideas?" Nero asked in a monotone voice. He still hadn't turned from the window.

"Maybe."

Dante grabbed Nero's shoulder and gently pushed him down on the bed. He hovered over him, making sure no part of him touched the kid. Nero's body stiffened slightly and he looked up at the older hunter with questioning eyes.

"Do you trust me Nero?"

Nero blinked and looked away before answering, "Yes."

"How much?"

Nero looked at him again, this time in confusion.

"I'd trust you with my life."

Dante smiled and lowered his forehead to rest on Nero's.

"Would you let me replace your bad memories with better ones?" Dante asked as he ran a hand down Nero's chest. Nero's eyes closed as he thought it over. He'd wanted this for a long time, but he hadn't done anything remotely sexual since that night. To be honest, the thought scared him a little.

"I would never hurt you."

Nero opened his eyes and nodded. Dante lowered his body down onto Nero's, pausing and allowing the kid to get used to the feeling. Nero kissed him, and Dante slowly removed both of their clothes.

He sucked on his fingers while moving a strand of Nero's hair from his face.

"This is gonna feel weird," Dante warned before he began stretching Nero, searching for a certain spot. Nero squirmed and tried to calm himself down, attempting to regulate his breathing. Dante's fingers found a spot inside of him that made Nero arch his back and moan. God that felt good.

"Do that again."

Dante smirked and hit the spot again, watching as Nero gripped his arms and moaned louder. He spit on his hand and coated himself before lining himself up with Nero's entrance. He looked up, trying to read the others eyes.

Nero nodded, and Dante pushed himself in. Nero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It hurt, but not as much as some of the injuries he had gotten from demon hunting had. He felt a hand on his face when Dante was inside of him completely.

"Please open your eyes."

Nero did, and Dante pulled out before gently pushing back in. Nero felt himself start to gasp as pleasure flickered over Dante's face.

The light from more fireworks shone through the window, and Nero's gaze shot over to it. The panic flooded back in, and images of pain tore through his brain. Dante stopped moving and turned Nero's face back to his own.

"It's okay Nero. Watch me, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Nero looked back into his eyes, and Dante thrusted harder, hitting the younger's prostate. Nero yelled, his legs wrapping around Dante's waist. They held each other gazes the entire time.

Dante moved faster when Nero's breathing sped up. He could feel himself reaching his peak, and grabbed the others erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

He watched Nero's eyes as he came, the look on his face sending Dante over the edge as well.

They lay there afterwards in each others arms dozing off and watching the remainder of the fireworks. They still frightened Nero, and he didn't think he'd ever get over that.

Little did he know that one day he would begin love them. On that day, exactly a year from now, they would again be in this very spot, watching fireworks. But that day would be special. He would smile as he read the words the fireworks would spell out: _'Will you marry me Nero?'_

And he would say yes.


End file.
